prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 044
Monnie is eventually released, little suspecting what a narrow escape she had. Lynn tells the kidnappers she isn't called Monica: they believe her but say they will keep her as a hostage to put pressure on Joyce. Karen hears from her student friend about the lecture she missed from the sociology lecturer Peter Clements, and lends her a tape she made. Monica looks up Joyce's aunt Madge, who knows about the money but is glad to let Monnie take it. Karen meets Jennifer, Steve's legal partner and - it appears - now his lover. Madge's neighbours Edie pops over to borrow a jug of milk: Madge tells Monica that Edie and Horace are due to be evicted. Edie returns home and ignores another reminder that her house is to be demolished. Karen is introduced to Peter Clements: he says he will be taking some time off to do research. He asks to speak to Karen: he evidently knows she is in Wentworth and asks if he can give her a few pointers for his research. Joy visits Joyce and is told they have kidnapped Monica. Joyce instantly realises from the threat to ruin the hostage's "pretty face" that she cannot be talking about Monica, and laughs when she hears the description of the blonde 20 year old who is the hostage. Bea doesn't find this quite as funny when she realises Lynn is in danger. Julie returns to the gang with the news that they have the wrong woman, but she says they have to hang onto Lynn until they get the money. The man who has bought the house comes round in person to tell Edie and Horace to get out. Peter Clements gives Karen a lift back to Wentworth: he tells her that he actually wants to study the staff rather than the prisoners and asks her for background information on the officers. Joyce informs on Vince and his mates to Jim: he passes on the information to the police (apparently Julie was foolish enough to put her real address in the visitor's book) and they are arrested. Monnie arrives home as Fred is on the phone to the his girlfriend Blossom. She sends him off to the pub so she can unpack the cash and divide it up. Edith and Horace look for other accommodation with the Salvation Army but they decide to sleep rough rather than be split up because they aren't married. The next morning Edith finds Horrie has died in the night. Vera and Jim are both contemptuous about the news that a psychologist will be working at the prison. Monica won't let Fred take the money to the bookie but insists on taking it herself: unfortunately he sees where she has hidden the rest of the money. Peter Clements is introduced to the women and gets a promise of co-operation from Bea if in return he will bring some contraband into the prison. Monica goes to pay off Fred's debts, but the bookie tells her he didn't owe as much as Fred had claimed. Peter Clements persuades Erica to let him have access to the prisoners' personal files and Greg also expresses interest in his project. Edie finds a bottle of whisky in Horrie's overcoat and drinks a toast to him as she wanders through the park. Monica returns home to find that Fred has run off with her share of the money. Notes *Greg Miller is smoking while talking about cancer. Quite odd for a doctor, though he's not the only doctor to smoke. *Last appearance of Lynn Warner. As she was considered a fairly prominent role in the beginning, it's strange that she isn't given more of a send off - she is rescued from her kidnappers and that the last we see of her. Previous Episode Episode 043 Next Episode Episode 045 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season